


No Debate About It

by sassandpanache



Series: Rhink Ficlets [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Debate-O-Rama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: Rhett versus...Link?





	No Debate About It

“Rhett...versus Link?”

“Let’s talk about that.”

It all started with a YouTube comment. Someone said that Rhett and Link should debate Rhett versus Link with each taking the other’s side. Stevie could barely hold back from drooling over the tantalizing content it would produce. The guys agreed, but both had independently settled on making this a memorable episode.

“Gooood Mythical Morning!”

“You asked, you got it. No, not Will It Penis!” Link said with a smile. “It’s Debate-O-Rama...Rhett versus Link!”

“In this debate, I will try—very hard—to debate the good qualities of one Link Neal…” Rhett started.

“...while I attempt the impossible task of quantifying Rhett’s good qualities,” Link finished. He turned to Rhett. “You ready?”

If Rhett didn’t know any better, he would have said he saw a flash of fear in Link’s eyes. He chalked it up to his own imagination. Perhaps he was seeing his own fear reflected back.

“Let’s do this,” Rhett said, his attempt at confidence passable.

They broke away to get into their “costumes”: both of them in ties, while Rhett sported glasses as well. Each were lost in their own thoughts, a million miles away from their studio at the moment.

Morgan called action, and they came back in, zeroing in on the handshake.

“How are you doing…” “Good, good, did you try the cheese tray…” “Yeah, the Gouda was goooda…get it?” “No…”

They broke from the handshake and faced the camera, ready to go head to head.

“All right, Mr. Rhett, Mr. Link. Are you ready?” Stevie asked, both men nodding their consent. “Mr. Link, your opening statement. You have 90 seconds.”

Link took a breath before beginning. He asked to go first so that he could try and get over his nerves. Rhett has always been the one who could easily talk about the more intangible connection they had together on camera. For Link, he wanted how he felt to stay private for the most part. But now, he wanted nothing more than to tell Rhett how he really felt about him.

“Thank you Stevie, Mr. Rhett, Mythical Beasts. Ladies and gentlemen, I come before you today to talk about one of the kindest, smartest and funniest human beings on the planet. Rhett. James. McLaughlin.”

Link spared a glance to Rhett who busied himself with the papers in front of him, not yet looking Link’s way. Link pressed on.

“Rhett’s kindness has been paramount to so many. He is a big man, but has the heart of a teddy bear. He has been unafraid in sharing so much of himself with the Mythical Beasts. He pushes himself to create the best content for our fans, whether it is here on Good Mythical Morning, our books or Ear Biscuits. He is a natural born writer who came up with so many incredible ideas for our latest novel that I wish all of them could have been incorporated.”

Link paused here, glancing again at Rhett. Rhett finally was looking at him, a faint tint of pink gracing his cheeks. Link breathed deeply and held eye contact as he continued.

“Not only is he all of those things to other people, he is all of those things and more to me. Rhett has been a rock when things have gotten tough, a shield to protect me physically and mentally, a sounding board for everything that comes into my head and wings for me to soar. Rhett has been my best friend for 35 years. Making him my best friend was the best choice I have ever made in my life and he continues to make it the easiest decision I ever made. I love him. There’s no one I’d rather have by my side.”

Link’s blush matched Rhett’s at this point. He laid more of himself bare than he intended to, but once he got going talking about Rhett, he found he couldn’t stop himself.

Rhett gawked at Link. He wasn’t prepared for Link to open up so much. He knew that was a big deal for him. And to be told that Link loved him? With no qualifier? How was he supposed to cross examine that?

Stevie read the room and quickly jumped in. Her bosses were on the precipice of something big and she was more than happy to give them a shove. She was fully prepared to scrap the whole episode if asked, but she’d be damned if she pulled the brakes too soon.

“Mr. Rhett, can we go ahead and get your 90 second opening statement?” she asked. She quieted those around her that were trying to remind her the cross examination came next.

The spell over Rhett and Link was broken with Stevie’s words. Link looked down at the desk as Rhett looked at Stevie, confused. She smiled warmly.

“Your opening statement, Mr. Rhett,” she said firmly.

Rhett nodded and straightened his papers. Clearing his throat and turning his notes over, he intended to match Link in the brutal honesty department.

“Stevie, Mr. Link, Mythical Beasts. Thank you for this time.” Rhett inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. _Here goes._

“Link Neal is the most incredible man I have ever met in my life. He has shown me what it means to have passion for life, devotion to those that you hold dear and compassion in the face of unyielding opinion. His warmth and genuine interest in meeting Mythical Beasts oozes from every pore and he makes everyone feel more at ease, including myself. Nothing is ever boring with Link around. He keeps everyone on their toes with what he’ll do next. He’s methodical and sees things others can’t. His drive for quality has made everything we’ve done ten times better than what it could be. He is the hardest worker I know and he cares so deeply for the work and the people we work with.”

He looked over at Link, who had a sheen of tears in his eyes. Rhett mimicked Link and held eye contact as he had done moments, eons ago.

“Above all else, Link is the most important person in my life. Not a day goes by where I don’t want to talk to him; don’t want to see him. He has been by my side every step of the way, personally and professionally. I mean, how lucky could one man be to have Link as his partner? He is my past, my present and my future. There is no Rhett without Link. Link is my soulmate, however corny that may sound.”

Rhett paused, taking in Link’s crying face, and realizing his own face had become wet with tears in the process. He was sealing up this moment in his heart for years to come.

“I love you, Link.”

Rhett felt Link’s lips crashing to his before realizing what had happened. He returned the kiss with equal fervor.

Stevie sat back in her chair and smiled. This debate was a draw.


End file.
